Shes got a way about her OHSHC (Kyoya x Reader heavy lemon)
by TheCatsInTheBag
Summary: What happens when you are dragged into the chaos of Ourans very own Host club? what about you has peaked the Ootoris intrest? Is there another side of him that no one knew was there? Will you be able to fill each others desires? Kyoya x reader Lemon. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"well here it is, Ouran high school"

I walked through the front door of the prestigious high school that I am now attending, I looked down at my schedule and started to walk towards my first period down the long, and currently empty hallways until I came across my class and knocked on the door before entering.

The middle aged teacher with blond hair pulled into a bun was pointing to diagrams on the board but stopped and looked at me when I entered.

"oh class this is (y/n), our new honor student and she will be attending our class from now on". I shuffled into the class shutting the door before standing next to the teacher and giving a small wave as she introduced me. "now (y/n) why don't you go sit in that empty seat next to Haruhi in the back there, Haruhi please raise your hand" and then a girlish looking boy with large brown eyes raised his hand up."Ah there you go dear, now go sit down"

I walked down the isle of students whispering about the new honor student as i tried not to look directly at any of them and plopped down in the empty seat sighing to myself "rough day so far?'' i turned to the voice to see that girlish boy you sat next to "ya" you replied and the held out their hand "i'm Haruhi, you're an honor student?" i took their hand and smiled "ya, wait are you Haruhi Fujioka?'' i asked in a surprised tone "yep that's me" she said "oh the counselors told me about you, your the other honor student, i didn't recognize you because they told me you were a girl" you giggled slightly "ya haha" Haruhi laugh nervously "but keep you wouldnt mind keeping it to yourself" she asked "oh no problem, and the counselors also told me that i moved into the same apartment building as you" i beamed happily "oh cool, hey we could study together after school if your up to it" Haruhi asked "sounds like a pla-" but my sentence was cut off by hands blocking your vision and arms being set on your shoulders

"So you're the new"

"Honor student"

Said a pair of voices, i looked above to see two ginger haired twins grining down at me, i let out a surprised gasp and pushed their shoulders off me "ya, so what?'' i replied in an annoyed tone "hey why are you wearing that uniform and not the girls one?" the twin with the deeper voice questioned "because i like it better, now what do you want?" i snapped even more annoyed but their attention was now on Haruhi "hey Haruhi you should bring your new friend over to the host club today after classes!" said the one with the higher voice said

"Hey no way!" yelled Haruhi "i don't want her to get all mixed up in this too!" they continued to argue until i cut in "it's okay Haruhi, i can just read or something while i wait for you to get done so we can hang out, it's no big deal" and i gave her a reassuring smile "well if you're okay with it-" "then it's settled!" the twins shouted in unison.

~`~`~`~ time skip ~`~`~`~

Me and Haruhi finished our last class and were now standing infront of music room #3 "now remember what i told you right?" she asked me "yep" i responded "just sit and read and don't talk to anyone because they're all insane" i said with a giggle and she returned the smile "great" and she pushed open the doors and walked in.

I was met immediately with bright light and rose petals flying out. There were tables filled with girls from the school talking to attractive guys of all sorts sitting in different places around the room, i guess it is a host club after all

I spotted a couch on the other side of the room in an abandoned corner with only one person there, looks like a good place to read.

Kyoya POV

I was sitting away in the corner away from the rest on my laptop doing work when i noticed a figure approaching, a girls with long/short (h/c) and (e/c) eyes walking my direction, she was wearing a mens blazer and a black miniskirt and it looked, strangely hot and my heart fluttered at the sight. When she came up and saw me looking at her she smiled sweetly at me, which practically made my heart skip a beat, before sitting on the other end of the couch, making her skirt pull up revealing more of her long legs- wait what?

She then reaching and pulling out a book out of her bag and started reading, hmm i didn't think many girls from this school would be interested in books, but she is a commoner after all

"So you must be the new honor student (y/n) (l/n) i presume?" i asked, she stopped reading and looked at me "ya, umm how do you know that?" she asked suspiciously and i pushed up my glasses "i have my ways'' "okay…" she said and continued reading, i tried to return to work but my eyes kept drifting over to her and her short skirt- stop!, i shook my head "so what book are you reading?' i asked to try to start a conversation "oh it's a fantasy novel about dragons and elves and such" she replied happily "hmm dont think ive read that one, i'll have to borrow it sometime" did i just ask to borrow her book? "Here you can have it now" she said and closed and set the book next to me "i've read it like four times so don't worry about it" she said and pulled another one out of her bag

I looked at the book in shock, what is it about this girl?

''HARUHI DARLING YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND"

This is going to be interesting…...


	2. Chapter 2

Reader POV

I was sitting on the couch talking to an attractive guy with glasses in the music room, and man was he attractive, I kept trying to read my book but I could stop thinking about the man sitting not three feet from me, and he is interested in my book! I was shocked and gave it to him when suddenly we were interrupted by yelling

"HARUHI DARLING YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

Then my vision was blocked by a blond blur and the next thing I knew I was being pulled up from the couch and a pair of arms wrapped around me spinning around.

"Senpai put her down!" I heard Haruhi yell and the person holding me stopped and set me down "oh Haru-chan is so good that you have a new friend that's a girl! Its much better than hanging out with those shady twins all the time" the man, who I saw to be one, was tall, blond, and well quite handsome actually, but his whining wasn't very attractive

"Tamaki leave (y/n) alone got it? Come on (y/n) let's go" I just shrugged and followed her giving the man a reassuring smile and waved to the one sitting on the couch and smiling at him before following Haruhi out.

We were walking out towards the apartment building that we lived in and I turned to Haruhi "umm hey what was the name of that guy I was sitting next to in the host room?" I asked her "oh you mean Kyoya senpai?, the one with the glasses?" I nodded "why you're interested or something?" Haruhi asked and I started blushing and nervously scratching my neck "um well no, well actually I...maybe...think he's kinda hot" stifled out eventually and Haruhi just laughed "well he's kinda cold but if anyone could break his shell then I think it could be you" i smiled and looked down

Break his shell...

~_~_~_~_~_~ the next day ~_~_~_~_~_

I went through my second day pretty well, most of my classes with Haruhi, it's nice to study with someone that also had to get good grades in order to stay at Ouran you know? But eventually all the classes end and then came, Host time, I wasn't going to go over to Haruhi's but I still wanted to hang out and walk home with her so I made my way back to my usual spot

Kyoya POV

What is wrong with me!? Ever since yesterday I haven't been able to stop think about her, I could finish my homework, sleep, or even pay attention in class.

Why does she have to be so damn sexy? And that mini shirt, how am I supposed to react, I've never been interested in girls before why now? Is it just because she's attractive or something more?

Then I noticed something, I looked up to see the same girl walking this way, I liked at my computer and tried to act like I didn't notice her

Reader POV

I saw that Kyoya was there again on the same side and all and I tried to calm my heartbeat as I sat on the opposite side of the couch and decided maybe algebra homework would help keep my mind occupied, only problem was I was thinking about Kyoya do much I didn't pay attention and now I don't know what to do, I liked at it and tried to figure it out but I couldn't

Kyoya POV.

I saw she started working on homework, algebra it looked like but I noticed she seemed to struggle In doing it, and before I could think about it my mouth speaked "would you like some help with that?" I asked. Dammit what did I just do, I have nothing to gain from her, or do I?

Reader POV

"would you like some help with that ?" Kyoya asked me, is he asking to help with my homework? I wonder why "um sure" I said and he set his laptop on the table in front of him and slid over next to me and looked at my paper, leaned closer until our shoulders were touching and I then noticed how close we were and my heart rate quickens and I was sure my cheeks were red and they felt warm.

He looked closely at the paper "solve w to the second power subtract 81 equals 0 hmmm" said Kyoya and I listened intently "you see first you have to subtract 81" and then he picked up my pencil and started to work it out explaining to me what he was doing

"wow thanks Kyoya I understand quadratic equations now!" I said excitedly and wrapped my arms around him from the side then pulling away after reliving what I did

He just pushed up his glasses and smirked to himself "you're welcome (y/n)" the way he said my name made my heart flutter "hey (y/n)?" asked Kyoya "umm ya?" I asked cautiously "if you want you could come to my place after hosting"

I was really shocked by his offer "r-really? You'd do that for me?" I asked "hmm" Kyoya pushed up his glasses "just a study session between classmates, no harm really, I don't really have any plans, and I would love to help you (y/n)" I felt a blush slowly start to spread on my face "umm o-okay"

Kyoya stood up and closed his laptop, putting it under his arm and looked at me "shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

"oh umm ya sure I'll just grab my stuff" i said nervously "okay meet me out front" Kyoya said kindly, then he made his way through the crowd of guests leaving from hosting coming to an end, and walked out the door.

I gathered my books and started to walk towards the exit after Kyoya until Haruhi blocked my vision "hey (y/n), where are you going?" I looked at her softly "oh sorry Haruhi I'm going to Kyoya's to study" I said shyly looking down, why was I so embarrassed? "oh okay, have fun" she smiled and walked away as a blush spread over my face and I hurried out the door.

Kyoya POV

'why did I invite her over to my house?' I thought standing in front of the school next to my family limo waiting for (Y/N) to come out 'will I be able to control myself? Will she want me too?' my thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice spoke beside me "k I'm ready" and I looked to the side to see (y/n) with a bright face and I turned to hide my intimate blush.

"then shall we go?" I asked as the driver hopped out and opened the door for us and we climbed in.

(y/n) first then I came in and sat right up against her, we both looked away from each other but made no attempt to move away 'what is it about her? This is going to be a long car ride'

(y/n) POV

After a few minutes. Or what felt like hours we pulled up to the front of Kyoya's house, the place was gigantic, these rich people.

The driver opened the door and we emerged from the dark vehicle and I followed Kyoya closely to the front door, neither of us saying a word and he opened the door and entered in and we were immediately met by servants lined along the hallway greeting us "welcome home young master" said the first maid.

Kyoya said nothing and walked up the stairs, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him "We will be in my room" he called back not bothering to turn around and we walked up the couple levels of stairs passing a few doors then took a turn and stopped at the end of the hallway. He let go of my hand and walked in.

his room was huge, two levels and stairs just as one bedroom with a giant king size bed on the top floor with a couch not far in front of it.

"make yourself at home and we will begin shortly" he said with his gentlemen mono like tone and walked through a door which I assumed was a bathroom.

As soon as the door closed I let out a breath of air I didn't even realize I was holding 'how am I supposed to last the rest of the day alone with him!? Why does he have to be so damn hot' I thought to myself and huffed, but my face heated up after realizing what I just though 'dammit I better not slip up in front of Kyoya'.

I heard the door open and saw the man himself emerge and walk towards me "shall we begin?" he asked kindly with his smooth voice, my knees felt week and I shakily replies "y-yea sure" he smiled at me, a real smile and then gestured to the couch walking over and sitting down. I followed behind and sat down a little ways away from him and pulling out my books and setting them on my lap.

he scooted closer until he was flush up against me, towering over and looking down. I opened it up trying to remain even breaths as I felt like I was going to explode.

He reached his hand out as If to grab the page but stopped short and rested his hand on my thigh. I let out a small gasp and covered my mouth with my hand. He didn't bother to move it, only move it closer as he dipped his head towards my ear "are you nervous (y/n)" he said teasingly, was he taunting me?

I turned my head away from his as he just moved his head closer "I have to tell you something (y/n)" he moved his hand more in towards my lower regains "ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you I have had this uncontrollable want for you (y/n)"

as soon as he said this I turned and looked at his face near centimeters away from mine and saw something in his eyes, lust.

I had a boost of courage and I jerked my head forward and pressed my lips against his letting out a content humm. He seemed shocked at first but waited no time to deepen the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth vigorously wiggling it around.

He pushed the books on my lap onto the floor and In one swift motion pulled me onto his lap with me straddling him, not breaking the kiss once.

He pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth bringing his hands up and undoing the buttons in the front of my blazer exposing my low cut white under shirt as he broke the kiss traveling down my jawline sucking and biting down causing me to let out small moans which only seemed to edge him on further.

I reached my own hands up and undid the buttons on his blazer then his shirt revealing his toned chest and I pulled it back over his shoulders trailing my palms and fingertips over the exposed flesh.

his skin trembling over my touch.

He growled low in his throat and moved down towards my cleavage and running his hands down my sides and over my ass grabbing it firmly making me slightly gasp. He brought his head back up and kissed me deeply again tasting every corner.

He grabbed onto each of my thighs and stood up lifting me up with him carrying me over to the bed striping me of my pastel blazer completely not breaking the kiss as he laid me on the bed climbing over me.

He broke the kiss and looked down at me with concern "are you sure you want this (y/n)?" "yes Kyoya i do" he didn't hesitate for a second before attaching his mouth to my neck again unbuttoning my white undershirt pulling it open revealing a lacy white bra. He left a trail of pecks down my neck and over my cleavage then back up again speaking between each word "you... have... no idea... what... you... Fucking...do to me"

I sat up pulling the white shirt off and discarding it to some corner of the room. He reached behind me unclasped my bra before I laid back down, him pulling it off my shoulders and tossing it to the side instantly taking one of them into his mouth sucking and licking the hardened nipple with his tongue while groping and pinching the other with his hand making me cry out a little.

He switched sides for a bit pinching and sucking rapidly until he eventually stopped and trailed his tongue down over my breast and down my torso to the waistline of my skirt. he grabbed both sides with his hands and tugged motioning for me to lift my hips which I did and he slid it off along with my panties leaving me completely exposed.

He got off the side of the bed and crouched on the side, his face level with my hips and he opened my legs placing himself between them seeing everything.

He placed one leg on his shoulder and kissed the inside of it, then again only closer. He did this a couple more times until he got to my core and he ran his tongue up the length of my folds and I cried out covering my mouth "let them out" he said pulling back a bit "I want to hear them" and with that he attacked my clit with his tongue, alternating between sucking and circling around my clit and over my entrance between my folds slipping it in now and again.

my whole body was shaking from overwhelming pleasure as I stifled my cries to not let anyone else in the house hear. "oh my god Kyoya!" All my nerves felts like they were completely engulfed in flames "Kyoya I need you now!" I cried out and he immediately stopped and stood up crawling over me, he reached over and opens the drawer to his bedside table pulling out a condom, tearing open the foil and pulling it on.

He reached down and kissed my lips deeply as he aligned at my entrance "are you ready?" he asked kindly. I nodded and he pressed his forehead against mine and inched into me and we both let out long breaths moaning from pleasure.

He slowly pulled out the slammed into me and we both moaned loudly "K-Kyoya faster, harder" I demanded and he gradually picked up speed.

He grabbed onto my hips and jerked his whole body back and forth slamming into me again "(y/n)" he moaned out.

He placed his hands on each side of my head looking into my eyes and he continually pounded me faster and faster. Me leaving scratch marks on his back holding back screamed that came out as exasperated groans "K-Kyoya!" "m-me too!" his thrusts were getting sloppier and he was throbbing inside of me and I knew he was close, and so was I.

"c-cum for me (y/n)! Are you going to fucking cum for me?" he asked pounding harder gasping and growling "yes Kyoya make me cum" I pleated and he gave one last thrust and we orgasmed together, body's shaking and spasming and he collapsed on top of me.

We stayed that way for a second and he slid off to the side wrapping his arms around me. "that was...great" I said turning on my side facing him "the best I've ever had in fact" he smiled at this and pecked my forehead with his lips "well I'm glad you enjoyed it because I hope is certainly wont be the last" I nodded my head "so round two will be just as good" he said and tried to kiss me again but I stopped him with my hand "I really do have to study Kyoya" he nodded and stood up and we started to gather our disregarded clothing items and get dressed when a knock was heard on the door. "young master dinner is ready" came the voice of an infer women

I let out a breath of relief and finished buttoning my shirt and Kyoya offered his hand "shall we go?"


End file.
